1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-fold three-wheel golf bag cart folding device, in particular to the device capable of synchronously folding rear wheels to a lower cart frame to achieve a flat status, so as to skip additional steps of removing and storing the rear wheels. The invention not only prevents staining users, but also facilitates users to carry and transport the golf cart, and thus achieving the effects of reducing the storage space and providing a simple and convenient operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional three-wheel golf bag cart, rear wheels are fixed and generally occupy much space and require a relatively large storage space when the golf bag cart is folded. When it is necessary to remove the rear wheels, users have to bend or squat to remove the rear wheels, not only causing complicated and inconvenient operations and poor postures, but also staining the user's body or clothes easily. Obviously, this conventional golf bag cart requires improvements.